


Visits From Old Friends

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Steve Has Issues, a hint of a possible relationship developing between Steve and Danny, spending time with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montgomery Scott comes looking for his old friend, Steve McGarrett, and finds more than he bargained for in the form of Steve's ohana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visits From Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



Montgomery Scott cautiously pushed open the glass door to the Five-0 offices. He had been told at Pearl that he would be able to find his old friend, Steve McGarrett, there. He still wasn’t certain that he believed what Catherine Rollins had told him about McGarrett becoming a police officer. It sounded too bizarre to be believed.

Chin looked up from the computer table when he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw the military uniform knowing without asking that the person had to be a friend of Steve’s. “Can I help you?” he quietly asked.

“My name is Montgomery Scott and I was told at Pearl that I could find Commander McGarrett here,” the stranger answered with a hint of Scottish brogue in his voice.

“He does work here, but he’s not here right now. He and his partner are out working one of our current cases,” Chin explained. “I could call him and see if he’s ready to take a break and head back here for lunch.”

“You don’t need to go to all that trouble. I just dropped in to see how civilian life was treating him. I can catch him the next time I’m in town,” Scott was quick to reassure Steve’s colleague.

“I’m Chin and it’s no trouble at all,” Chin said as he reached for his cell phone. He was about to hit Steve’s number he had on speed dial when the glass doors of the office burst open with Steve and Danny stumbling through them.

*&*

Steve pushed the glass office doors open doing his best to ignore Danny’s grousing about proper procedure and then he spotted his old navy buddy, Montgomery Scott, standing next to Chin. “Scotty!” he exclaimed. “When did you get into town?”

“A few hours ago. I stopped at Pearl and Catherine told me I could find you here pretending to be a civilian,” Scotty answered with a wry grin.

“Pretending is right,” Danny slipped in before shutting his mouth when Steve glared at him.

“I see you met Chin,” Steve began introductions. “And the over dressed fashion plate to my right is my partner, Detective Danny Williams.”

Chin nodded and caught himself from laughing at Danny’s offended expression as he shook Scotty’s extended hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Danny said as he gave Scotty’s hand a brief squeeze and pump. “I’d ask how you know Steve, but I have a feeling that it’s classified.”

“Oh, he uses that line on you, does he?” Scotty teased.

“Fuck you, Monty,” Steve automatically replied to the teasing tone in Scotty’s voice.

“I know DADT has been repealed, Steve, but I’m hardly your type,” Scotty countered having quickly come to the same conclusion that Catherine had. Steve was head over heels in lust with his partner and refusing to see it.

“Oh, I like him,” Danny snickered with glee. “I bet if I ask nicely he’ll tell me how you got the nickname Smooth Dog.”

“Nick was in town, wasn’t he?” Scotty hazarded a guess. He never liked Nick Taylor, but he kept that dislike to himself for Steve’s sake.

“He was in a matter of speaking,” Steve bit out and pinned Danny with a murderous glare. “And, Danny needs to stop being so damn nosey.”

“Get off your high horse, Steven,” Danny snapped back. “You’re not the only one around here who had a friend fuck them over.”

Steve was about to snap back when Chin interrupted with a, “Enough you two!”

Danny backed off with a shrug. He knew Nick Taylor was still a sore subject for Steve, but Steve’s cavalier attitude about proper police procedure of late was a sore subject for Danny, so they squabbled more than they had since they first met.

“And you wonder why the criminal element on the island thinks you’re an old married couple,” Kono contributed as she walked in carrying a large bag of take-out from one of her and Chin’s cousins’ restaurant.

“Do tell,” Scotty practically purred in delight. “This is something I need to hear about in detail.”

“Can we focus on something other than that bit of meaningless gossip?” Steve grumbled really tired of his and Danny’s communication style being equated to that of an old married couple. So what if they bickered more than talked. That was just how they operated.

“Don’t mind him. He woke up on the wrong side of his bed of nails this morning,” Danny said with a slight grin.

Scotty chuckled. He found himself really liking Danny and if Steve hadn’t been interested in him, he would have tried his hand at wooing the blond detective.

“You’re a laugh a minute, Danno,” Steve groused finally resigning himself to an awkward lunch with Scotty and his team.

“What did I tell you about using that particular nickname?” Danny growled getting tired of Steve throwing around Grace’s pet name for him willy nilly.

“I have to ask Grace’s permission to use it. I’m sorry, Danny,” Steve quickly apologized.

“I strongly suspect you have my daughter’s permission, but your apology is accepted anyway.”

“So lunch?” Kono suggested shaking the bag she was still holding.

“Sounds good to me,” Danny declared. “I need to replenish the energy I wasted following the Super Seal all over the island this morning.”

“Stop exaggerating, Danny,” Steve sighed. “So Monty, care to stay for lunch? We usually have more than enough.”

“I think I will,” Scotty quickly agreed. “Kirk kicked me off the ship and told me I wasn’t allowed back on board until Friday morning barring any unforeseeable complications.”

“Like the time you almost wound up in the brig for starting a fight in a bar when somebody referred to your ship as a garbage scowl,” Steve reminded his old friend. “And, then you filled his engine room with fake tribbles.”

“It was worth it for the expression on his ugly face,” Scotty countered with a grin. “And if we’re airing out dirty laundry, there was that time when you and Joe...”

“Okay, okay, okay.... Please stop,” Steve desperately begged. Danny didn’t need to know what he and Joe White got up to during their off-duty hours.

“Gonna be a good boy, then?”

Steve nodded and the rest of the team laughed at his expense.

“Come on then. Let's dig into this before it gets cold,” Kono said as she headed toward the kitchen to put the bag down and let everyone take what they wanted.

*&*

They ate around the computer table careful to not get anything on it while discussing various topics and filling Scotty in on how Steve was coping with being a civilian again.

It was an easy affair and they went onto plan an evening at Steve’s cooking out and catching waves.


End file.
